


Over a Cup of Tea

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scene, Gen, i dislike this pairing yet here i am, it's not really the pairing anyway it's more of an anti thing going on here sorry to disappoint, s02e12 The Mandalore Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Meeting with Satine on Mandalore had not been on Obi-Wan’s agenda, to say the least.





	

Meeting with Satine on Mandalore had not been on Obi-Wan’s agenda, to say the least. Of course, when the Council caught wind of a conspiracy on the peaceful planet, they had immediately sent Obi-Wan out to investigate. 

There hadn’t been so much investigating going on at the moment. The duchess had invited the Jedi to take tea with her in order to catch up with her old friend. His cup was strong and herbal the way he liked. Despite having not seen each other since before Qui-Gon’s death, the conversation was friendly. 

However, while recounting how Ahsoka had come to join himself and Anakin, Obi-Wan paused to take a sip of his drink, leaving Satine an opening. 

“I love you.” Satine quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Obi-Wan sat in shock, teacup at his lips. He collected his thoughts, slowly setting his cup down. 

“I think that’s enough catching up for now,” he declared, standing and adjusting his robes. 

“Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” Satine started as she rose, but Obi-Wan raised his hand. 

“No, Satine, I understand.” He gestured toward the door to the garden. “Shall we discuss your conspiracy?”


End file.
